Diario
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: este pequeño diario, relata lo vivido por una chica y su familia, en Raccoon City, cuando todo el desastre ocurrió...


Hola! xDDD bueno volvi, con este fic que ya había escrito hace un tiempo :D, esta basado en resident evil (saga favorita xD), mas que todo en el resident 3, porque esta escrito como algunos documentos que uno recoge con Jill, bueno es un OC y es un diario que habla sobre lo que le ocurrio estando en la ciudad, en fin es un oneshot y espero les guste, esta algo corto :P, lo hice para subirlo a la pagina: y bueno fue el primero de este tipo que hice, esta posteado alla pero igual quise publicarlo aqui xD

Dissclaimer: La saga de Resident evil no me pertenece, pertenece a Capcom y este fic es solo por diversion y basado en esta grandiosa saga, el personaje Samantha West si es un personaje propio.

* * *

Diario

Autor: Samantha West  
Fecha inicial: 20 de julio 1998  
Fecha final: 28 de septiembre 1998  
Lugar de origen: al lado de los cadáveres de un niño y una joven

20 Julio 1998

Me llamo Samantha West, tengo 17 años, mi padre me regalo un diario para que escribiera lo que quisiera en él, la verdad no me gustan mucho los diarios son algo infantiles pero en fin escribiré solo lo más importante para darle un uso…

Bueno nos acabamos de instalar en Raccoon City, esta ciudad parecía ser tranquila según dijo papa, pero parece que llegamos en el momento menos indicado. Los ciudadanos están aterrados por una serie de asesinatos que están ocurriendo en el bosque, en las Montañas Arklay, tal parece que las víctimas han sido devoradas por según cuentan caníbales aunque la policía cree que podría ser una manada de lobos.

La verdad es que me asusta mucho, preferiría estar en mi antigua ciudad, papa pensaba llevarnos al Raccoon Forest para según el celebrar su nuevo empleo con un picnic, espero que no esté pensando en ir luego de estos rumores ni de broma me acerco por allá…

22 Julio 1998

Estaba paseando por la ciudad y vi a los famosos S.T.A.R.S del que todo el mundo habla y están tan orgullosos, a raíz de la ineficiencia de la policía y de el miedo de los ciudadanos decidieron enviar mañana a esos agentes, estaba el jefe de le policía un tal Brian Irons dando una conferencia de prensa y a su lado estaba un hombre con gafas de sol, con una expresión muy seria a mi parecer bastante atractivo, detrás de el sus compañeros.

Se veían muy imponentes y generaban mucho respeto, apuesto que resolverán esta caso…

24 Julio 1998

Según rumores el resto de miembros de las fuerzas especiales iran en busca de sus compañeros "perdidos", ¿Qué esta pasando en ese lugar? ¡que clase de asesinos son los que se encuentran en las montañas?, deseo que nos mudemos a muestra antigua ciudad, tengo miedo… mucho miedo tengo un mal presentimiento…

25 Julio 1998

Vi los noticieros y dijeron que de los 13 miembros de stars solo 5 han vuelto con vida, dijeron algo sobre que Umbrella creó unos monstruos o algo así pero nadie les cree. Papa trabaja para Umbrella y le he preguntado si es verdad pero el no sabe nada, después de todo el recién comenzó a trabajar…

El jefe ha dicho que el caso ya fue archivado y que ya no hay peligro…

Todo esto me asusta ¿Por qué nadie les cree? Deberían investigar es decir 8 miembros murieron lo más probable, convenceré a mis padres de que nos mudemos…

1 Septiembre 1998

Ya han pasado unos días y parecía que todo el alboroto había pasado, hasta mis padres decidieron que nos quedaríamos y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Salí con mi hermano pequeño, Anthony, mientras estábamos en el centro comercial comencé a escuchar que las personas comentaban sobre una infección que ya había enfermado a seis personas, mama está comenzando a preocuparse mucho pero papa dice que solo son rumores…

Otra vez las cosas se están poniendo extrañas…

9 Septiembre 1998

Me resfrié para mi mala suerte, tenia fiebre y demás síntomas comunes, papa llego temprano del trabajo asi que el se quedo con Anthony y mama me llevo al hospital de Raccoon, cuando llegamos todo el lugar estaba muy ajetreado y note en especial a un hombre que estaba en una camilla.

Se estaba quejando de dolor y decía que tenía hambre, su piel se estaba cayendo, lucia muy mal todos decían que era otro infectado. De pronto dejo de moverse , la enfermera procedió y tapo su rostro con la sabana, mama y yo solo mirábamos atónitas el espectáculo.

Mama se acerco a la recepcionista yo me quede sentada esperando a que mama terminara de hablar con la mujer, me sentía mal por la fiebre y el dolor en el cuerpo pero aun asi no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba en la camilla,de pronto un doctor llego a revisar el cadáver en cuanto levanto la sabana el hombre que se suponía estaba muerto levanto sus brazos y tomo por los hombros al doctor y abriendo grandemente su boca, le mordió el cuello llevándose un gran trozo de carne, la sangre no paraba de salir, las enfermeras comenzaron a gritar una de ellas intento ayudarle pero el hombre que mordió al doctor se abalanzo hacia ella.

Yo estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer ni siquiera podía moverme, mama llego histérica maldiciendo algo que jamás vi en ella pero con justas razones.

Me tomo del brazo y subimos al auto y regresamos lo mas rápido a casa, en casa mis padre estaban discutiendo sobre que había que hacer, bueno aun lo hacen, pero no deciden ¡nada!, vi las noticias y dicen que esta enfermedad nunca vista… las cosas se están poniendo muy feas espero que nos vayamos pronto…

14 Septiembre 1998

Papa y mama están perdiendo la paciencia y nada de esta situación de la nueva enfermedad caníbal mejora hay que decirlo ¡empeora!, incluso han cerrado la escuela…

Ayer volví a presenciar otro ataque, esta vez fue una compañera de clases que comenzó con los síntomas y después solo… ataco, apenas vi esto me largue de ahí y corrí por mi hermano. Las noticias no son alentadoras pues dicen que el nivel de infectados esta creciendo, asi que recomiendan no salir solo para lo exclusivamente necesario, Papa compro armas lo cual me dejo sin palabras acaso estas personas son ¡zombies! Algo que solo vi en películas es real… muy real…

20 Septiembre 1998

¡Todo esto es una completa locura!, no entiendo que diablos pasa, Sali con papa a traer provisiones y tuve que dispararle a una persona… debo estar enloqueciendo, todo es tan irreal los enfermos están aumentando en gran numero y la policía hace lo que puede, dicen que la ciudad esta cerrada y no entiendo porque papa no nos hizo caso nos hubiéramos ido hace días.

Mi pobre hermanito no deja de llorar detrás del sofá, los gritos y disparos son mas frecuentes es como una guerra… no peor que una…

25 Septiembre 1998

Papa murió… ¡mierda! No pude hacer nada, salimos por municiones y esos bastardos nos rodearon, justo cuando volvíamos a casa solo me dijo cuida a tu hermano y a tu madre, sobrevivan… todavía peor llego a casa y mama esta herida… ya no puedo hacer nada ya no hay nada que hacer, mama me dijo que me llevara a Anthony que estaba escondido en mi habitación que ella estaría bien… mama…

26 Septiembre 1998

Me lleve a mi hermano lo único que tengo ahora, un mercenario de Umbrella nos ayudo… hasta que también fue devorado por esos monstruos estamos tratando de llegar a la torre Saint Michael, donde el mercenario nos estaba tratando de llevar y dijo que era seguro, quiero creer que podremos sobrevivir… tan solo quiero creer que Tony y yo viviremos…

28 Septiembre 1998

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 18… papa, mama, Tony íbamos a celebrarlo en el Raccoon Park.

Anthony… te perdí a ti también, no me dijiste que uno de esos malditos te mordió…

Ahora estas dormido… pero se que cuando despiertes no serás el mismo niño tierno y adorable de siempre… por eso, hare que duermas para siempre, pero hermanito yo también voy a dormir… estoy cansada y quiero ver a papa y a mama…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, continuare escribiendo xD mientras tenga tiempo tratare de actualizar mis otros 2 fics, bueno dejen reviews

Catch you later ;D


End file.
